The New Start
by bloodybrill
Summary: Teddy Lupin is the first child of the main hero’s to go to Hogwarts. How is he treated on that first day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it I don't own anything Harry Potter related, the genius J. K. Rowling does.**

**Just one more note, if coding comes up above the disclaimer ignore it. That's been showing up on everything. **

Teddy's POV

I said good bye to Harry, Ginny, and the rest of my family. I've lived with them since my grandma died a few years ago and because my parents were killed in the war against Voldemort. I don't remember them that much but my family keeps pictures of them around the house. I got my mum's traits as an Animegus though not my dad's traits as a werewolf.

I carried my trunk onto the train and found an empty carriage. I strapped my trunk in and leaned out the window to wave to my family. The train let out a whistle and started moving away from the platform. When we were out of sight I sat down and pulled out Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. I was reading the second chapter when the door opened and a boy and girl came in. they looked like twins and first years.

"Hi. We're sorry to bother you but would we be able to sit here?" the boy asked.

"Sure, come on in." I moved my book over and helped the boy put their trunks up with mine.

"I'm Mike and this is Adalie."

"I'm Teddy."

"Teddy Lupin?" Mike asked, staring at my hair which was probably turning red form embarrassment.

"Y-yeah."

Adalie reached out and hit her brother in the back of the head. 

"Michael! Don't embarrass him, I'm sure he gets that question enough with you poking your nose in his business!" she scolded.

"Sorry," he grumbled to both of us. Then he brightened up. "What house do you want to be in?" he asked me.

"Gryffindor," I said with a smile.

"Me too!"

"I want to be in Ravenclaw," Adalie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Not all of the fighters in the war were Gryffindors. Sure most of them were but what about Luna Lovegood? She was a Ravenclaw and a great fighter. And what about the diadem of Ravenclaw? That was important for the war."

"I know Luna. You're right being a Ravenclaw is great. I hope you get in."

"See, he understands," she said to her brother.

"Whatever. So you know a lot of the fighters, huh?"

"Yeah. They're like my family, especially the Potters and Weasley's."

"Wow. You're going to be really popular at Hogwarts."

"I hope not. I don't like being known."

"Why?"

"I'm known for sort of the same reason as Harry. Because my parents died in a war and now I live with the people who won. I would rather my parents were here."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't think when I talk," Mike stammered.

"It's alright."

Adalie hit him in the head again. "Would you stop making him fell bad?" she hissed.

It was quiet for a while until Adalie looked down and saw the book still on the seat.

"Oh! Do you like to read?"

"Yeah. I've read this a couple times."

"I've read it twice; it's amazing about everything at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I can't believe how big the place is. I'm sure I'll get lost."

"Me too. Do you know if the older students will be as bad as they say?"

"Probably only the Slytherins."

We continued talking and Mike would come into our conversation some times. Hours later, though it only felt like minutes, the train began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. Adalie, Mike, and I grabbed our things and followed the mob off the train.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!" it was Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" I shouted over the noise.

"Teddy! Come on up here!"

I pushed my way through the crowd with Mike and Adalie following. When we got there Hagrid pointed us to a boat where one student was already sitting. We got in, our things were already put o a carriage, and waited for the other first years to get in. While we waited I changed my looks to amuse Adalie, Mike, and Joseph, the boy in the boat. Finally the boats began moving towards the castle.

When we reached the shore we got out and went up to the castle where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She gave me a small smile before directing the others.

"Welcome first years. in a few moments you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your home. You will gain house points for good deeds and lose them for idiocy. I will be back shortly to bring you in for the sorting." She walked away and left us there.

Everyone broke out into small murmurs as we waited. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came back.

"We're ready now."

She led us into the Great Hall where the rest of the school was already waiting. On the stool in front of the teachers table was the sorting hat. It sang the new song then it was time for the sorting.

Students were called up and sorted into their house. Some didn't look surprised, especially the Slytherins.

"Adalie Jenkins."

Adalie went up and waited as the hat decided where she would be for the next seven years. A few minutes later the hat shouted out.

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table broke out into loud cheers as Adalie took the hat off and skipped over to the table. Then Mike was called.

"Michael Jenkins."

Mike went up and put the hat over his head. He waited for a shorter time then Adalie.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Mike walked over and sat down. A few more people went up until I was called.

"Teddy Lupin."

I walked up to the stool and could hear the whispering. I tried to ignore it but couldn't stop my hair turning slightly red from embarrassment. That caused another round of whispers.

"That's Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's son."

"He can change his appearance!"

"I wonder if he remembers anything about the war or his parents."

"I bet he's a werewolf like his father," a Slytherin spat before the hat was put on my head and fell over my eyes.

"Ah, a Lupin. Yes I remember your parents. You have both their qualities but where to put you? Hm…" it thought for a minute before shouting, "Gryffindor!" 

I let out the breath I'd been holding and took off the hat. The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly. I walked over and sat next to Mike. The sorting continued until the last person was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall took her place at the headmistress' spot and the hall became silent.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. The Forbidden forest is obviously forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a staff member. All Weasley and Zonko's products are banned outside the common rooms. No magic is allowed in the halls. I believe that is all. You may eat."

The food appeared along the tables and the hall broke out in chatter. I talked with Mike and every so often people would glance at me. After dinner the tables cleared and dessert appeared. Even though I was getting full I got some pudding and had two helpings. When everyone was finished Professor McGonagall stood up, the hall fell silent and the dishes disappeared. 

"You may now go up to your common rooms. Prefects please lead your houses."

The prefects led us up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the pink lady in the portrait asked.

"Tractare."

She let us in and the first years looked around at their new home. The prefect directed the girls and boys to their dormitories. Mike and I followed the other three boys up to the first year dormitory.

We were beat so we changed into our pajamas and got into our beds.

"Night, Teddy." Mike said from his bed next to mine.

"Night."

I fell asleep excited for what the next seven years would bring. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Friends Not Food, Toffrox33, iluvthecullens, loonymarauder for reviewing! gives huggles and chocolate bunnies**

**Um this was a one shot but people seemed to like it so I'll try to make it into a story, updates may be slow though cause I'm working on lots of stories at the moment. Also at the beginning of the last part I put that Tonks was an Animagus, my bad, I meant Metamorphus (or however you spell it) I wrote it at school so I was trying not to get caught and when I typed it I wasn't paying much attention. Teddy was raised by the Potters and Weasley's cause I'm making it that Tonks' mom died a few years ago. **

**Disclaimer: The all mighty great J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I sadly do not. **

"Wake up Teddy! Wake up!" someone said, jumping on my bed.

"What do you want, mummy?" I grumbled.

"I'm not your mum! It's Mike!"

I opened my eyes to see Mike standing over me, already in his Hogwarts robes. I checked my watch and saw that it was seven-thirty.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Because we have our first day of school! I can't wait."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but today's Saturday. Classes don't start until Monday. Go back to bed." I said, turning over and going back to sleep.

"Come on Teddy! Let's go explore the castle. You said yourself it was huge."

"If I go with you will you let me sleep tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Would both of you shut up!" Chris, one of the boys in the dorm, said.

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

I got out of my bed and jumped when my bare feet hit the freezing tile. I went over to my trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled the curtains around my bed and changed. Then I threw on a pair of socks and shoes and followed the energetic Mike out of the room.

"Why are you wearing your school clothes today?" I asked him.

"I'm just so excited to finally be here!"

"Where did you want to go first?"

"I don't know."

I shook my head and led him out of the common room. We were in the hallway and it was empty. I put my arms on his shoulders and started turning him around.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and say stop when you want to stop."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." A minute or two later he said, "Stop." 

I steadied him as he started stumbling and swaying. When he was better he was facing the left.

"All right we go left," I said, pulling him along.

"Huh?"

"What ever direction you were facing was the way we were gonna go. That's why I spun you around."

"Oh."

We walked down the hallway until we came to a staircase. We went down and were surprised when it started to move. I fell into Mike and we both stumbled off onto the landing the stairs stopped at. 

"This won't be confusing at all," Mike laughed.

We wandered down a hallway and found a classroom. I opened the door quietly and looked around. It was dark and there were no signs of teachers or Filch. Ron warned me about him and I wasn't going to get in trouble after being here less then twenty-four hours.

I walked in and Mike followed behind. By the looks of it we had come across a Charms classroom. There were pillows, feathers, and other items scattered around the room. Hermione had filled me in on the teachers she had and her Charms teacher was Professor Flitwick. Unfortunately he died a few years ago from old age. I didn't know who our teacher was yet but hopefully they would be as nice as Flitwick. 

"Any idea where we are?" Mike whispered.

"I think a Charms classroom. Hermione told me that they use this stuff with some of the spells. I guess we'll find out Tuesday. That's when we have it right?"

"Yeah. So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. It's…almost eight," I said, checking my watch. "We can head down to the Great Hall and see if breakfast's ready."

"Sounds like a good idea."

We left the classroom and looked around the hallway. We didn't know which way to go. Mike chose right because that was the opposite way we went from last time. That was probably the worst idea. A half hour later we were being chased down the third floor hallway with Peeves throwing rocks at us. They were big rocks to. We came to a staircase and saw a figure in black robes walking.

"Help!" Mike and I shouted. 

The person turned around and we were met with a girl who looked like a student. She gave us a confused look then saw Peeves. 

"Peeves! Stop it this instant or I will get Professor McGonagall!" she said sternly.

Peeves smirked at her and swept a bow. 

"Didn't mean no harm, Missy Prissy."

"Call me that again Peeves and you will be in harm," she growled.

He blew stuck his tongue out and floated away, cackling like a maniac.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, if he gives you any trouble just find me." she started walking away but Mike stopped her.

"Wait, we don't even know your name."

"I'm Lia."

She then walked away without a backwards glance. 

"That was…odd," I said when she was out of earshot.

"Yeah. Come on, I'm starved."

Another fifteen minutes later we came to the Great Hall.

"Thank God!" Mike exclaimed causing some of the students milling around to give him curious looks.

We went inside and to the Gryffindor table. When we sat down Mike started piling his plate with pancakes, bacon, and some eggs. I got some toast, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. I love hash browns. They're just so good. Oh no, I'm starting to get delirious. While we ate we started talking about classes.

"I think Herbology will be the easiest. I mean it's just plants, how bad can they be?" Mike said.

"You'd be surprised. As we get older they get more dangerous."

"They wouldn't seriously hurt us though right?"

"I don't know. No one ever said a classmate died or anything just passed out or got a small injury. They were fine though."

"You know what I change my mind. I'll go with Astronomy."

"That's probably best. I'm looking forward to Transfiguration."

"Maybe I can learn how to turn Adalie into a teakettle," he joked.

"Do that Michael and you won't wake up the next morning," a voice said from behind us. 

We jumped and turned around to find Adalie. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her brother.

"Why on earth are you wearing your school robes now? No one else is."

"Because I am preparing myself for the learning environment."

She scoffed. "Yeah right, the only way you would 'prepare yourself for the learning environment' is if you had naptime. I'm sending a letter to mum later to tell her what we got sorted into and everything. Do you want to write to her too?"

"I guess. I'll write later."

"I'm writing after breakfast and sending it right after. Have it ready then or send it on your time."

"Come on Adie, we were going to explore the castle."

"You sound like a child playing a game."

"Mike, how about we write letters to our family after breakfast then look around some more. I need to write to everyone too." I said.

"Fine," he huffed. I guess he was upset that his sister won.

"Thank you, Teddy. I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes."

"Why outside?" Mike asked.

"Because it's a nice day out and it's supposed to get rainy tomorrow. I want to make the most of it before we're forced inside."

He nodded and she went back to the Ravenclaw table. We finished eating and went outside. Adalie was sitting on the steps writing. Her light brown hair was in pigtails which Mike lightly tugged on. She jumped and laughed. Then she kicked Mike in the shins. He fell onto the steps next to his sister. It was nice to see that they didn't argue all the time and had those brother sister moments.

"Do you have some extra parchment?" Mike asked.

"Yes and quills too. I figured you wouldn't go up and get your own. Do you need some too, Teddy?"

"Yes please."

She handed it to us and we started writing.

_Dear everyone,_

_Well I'm here! I'm now a Gryffindor! I'm so happy! I've made two new friends, Mike and Adalie. Mike's a Gryffindor and Adalie's a Ravenclaw. I've seen Hagrid and Professor McGonagall but that's it. When classes start I'll keep an eye out for Neville. Mike and I were exploring the castle this morning and Peeves found us. He started throwing rocks! But this woman, we think she's a student, stopped him. _

_How's everything there? I miss you all already. I got a lot of stares but I'm sure not as many as you Harry. You're right Ron, the food here is great! I just had breakfast and now Mike, Adalie, and I are sitting on the steps outside enjoying the day, at least that's what Adalie says we're doing. Hermione, thanks for telling me everything about Hogwarts, it's helped a lot. I'll keep you updated on everything and I can't wait to see everyone on Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Teddy_

I rolled up the parchment and wrote the Potters and Weasley's the Burrow on the front. No matter where everyone lived they always ended up at the Burrow at some point in the day. 

"Are you done?" Adalie asked, finishing up on her letter.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's find the Owlery."

The search for the Owlery took less time then we expected because we found an older student that was kind enough to show us the way. While Mike and Adalie argued about which owl to use I walked around and stopped at a grey owl. I tied the letter to it's leg and it jumped on my arm. I walked over to Mike who was tying a letter on a barn owl. When he was done we let the owls go and they flew out the window. 

"What now?" Adalie asked.

"We explore the castle!" Mike exclaimed. "You coming, Adie?"

"I suppose, someone has to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

We walked out of the Owlery and down the hall, ready to explore the castle.

**AN: Adalie's nickname is pronounced Ad-e. Hope you enjoyed this, I updated sooner then I expected. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it and Happy Spring Break!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanksies much to silverbirch, Toffrox33, iluvthecullens for reviewing! gives huggies and twizzler sculpture of your favorite HP character **

**                Disclaimer: The all mighty J. K. Rowling owns the incredible Harry Potter series and characters. I bow down to her awesomeness.**

When Monday came Mike, Adalie, and I had explored some of the castle but it seemed like we always missed something. Mike and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast in our school robes and with our bags filled with our books for the day, Transfiguration, Herbology, and History of Magic. I was dreading the last one because everyone had warned me how boring it was. I had some spare parchment though so Mike and I could play hangman. Adalie didn't approve of this though and threatened to not let us use her notes, she reminded me so much of Hermione.

                I was having some toast when the owls flew in with the post. A letter was dropped onto my head and Mike laughed at me until a small box was dropped onto his head. I snickered and opened the letters. It seemed like everyone had written.

                _Teddy,_

_                I'm so proud of you! You're parents would've been so proud of you. I'm glad you've made some friends. Sorry about Peeves, don't worry next year he won't be so bad he usually goes after the first years the most. That probably doesn't help much…Anyway Ginny says good luck today! She would write but the children have been keeping her up night and day then wanting to play. She's sleeping now. I wrote to Neville and told him to look out for you. If anyone gives you trouble tell us and we'll make a little appearance. Or you could work on your hexes, don't tell Hermione, Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley I said that. _

_                Talk to you soon, _

_                Harry_

**Hey Teddy!**

**                Good luck in your classes and with staying awake. The worst is History of Magic; maybe it's good you have a Ravenclaw friend so you can copy her notes. OW! Hermione! She just whacked me in the back of the head! Maybe it's good you left Teddy it's getting violent here. She just hit me again! I'm gonna leave now before I have a permanent bump in the back of my head. Good luck with flying class. Harry says good luck too. How can he forget about that? He's the big Quidditch star. Now he's hitting me! **

**                Talk to you later if I survive,**

**                Ron**

_Dear Teddy,_

_                Don't listen to that idiot I call my husband. Pay attention in all your classes and take detailed notes. You will need them in your exams! I'm happy you're branching out with your friends and making some in different houses. We should have them over during the summer. It would be nice to have some teenagers around. We'll talk about it over the holidays. I'm glad my information is helping. If you need to know anything else either send me an owl or ask Professor McGonagall or Neville. Don't forget to get all your homework done on time; it counts for your grade! _

_                Love,_

_                Hermione_

**Teddy dear,**

**                Oh I miss you so much! It's not the same not seeing your smiling face every morning! The house seems so empty now that I'm not watching you. Hermione's right, we should have your friends over. They sound like nice children. Arthur wishes you luck on your classes! He's at work now and he regrets not being able to write. I know I don't need to remind you but just as a precaution in case George sends you some of his products, please stay out of trouble and try to keep a clean record. I love you Teddy.**

**                Love,**

**                Aunt Molly**

I finished the letters and smiled.

                "Who's your letter from?" Mike asked.

                "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's mum. Your's?"

                "My mum and dad. They want to know every single thing that's going on and they told me to protect Adalie from all the big bad guys here."

                "Are you the oldest?"  
               

                "Yeah by like ten minutes which means Adalie is my responsibility and if anything should happen to a pretty hair on her head my dad will be over here faster then you can lock me in a broom cupboard to hide from him."  
               

                I laughed and put the letters away. I would write back either during our free period or in the common room. We finished our breakfast then got ready for the search of the Transfiguration classroom.

                "Which floor was it on again?" Mike asked.

                "Third maybe?"

                "I always thought it was the fifth."

                "Good morning boys, what are you doing just standing here?" Adalie asked, skipping over to us. We had been standing in front of the Great Hall.

                "Do you remember where Transfiguration is?" Mike asked.

                "Fourth floor. Come on, Ravenclaw has class with Gryffindor."

                She took our hands and pulled us up the steps. Fifteen minutes later she stopped in front of a door.

                "Here we are!"

                "Are you sitting with us or your Ravenclaw buddies?" Mike asked as we walked to the back of the room.

                "I'll sit with you. I haven't really made friends with the Ravenclaws yet," she admitted sheepishly while looking down at her feet.

                "Not one?"

                "No, I was really shy last night."

                "You shy?" I asked, shocked. She hadn't seemed shy at all.

                "Yeah, I'm super shy when Mike's not around."

                The bell rang and everyone sat down. Mike, Adalie, and I were in the middle table in the middle row. We waited for the teacher to show up but five minutes went by and they still weren't there. Mike and I were playing tic-tac-toe when Adalie poked both of us in the back of the head. We looked up and she pointed to the front of the classroom where the teacher's desk was. there was also someone standing behind it and staring at the class. It was-

                "Teddy, is that Lia?" Mike asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to iluvthecullens, silverbirch, E. Roses for reviewing! gives hugs and licorice wands**

**                Disclaimer: The all powerful J. K. Rowling is the genius creator of Harry Potter and it's characters which means she owns them and I don't. I just borrow them for a little to make a story :)**

"Class," she said loudly causing everyone to turn to her. "I'm sorry for the delay. Welcome to Transfiguration. I'm Professor George. I do give you permission to call me Lia. Are there any questions yet?"

                "Are you sure you're not a student?" a boy in the back asked.

                "Quite sure. This is my second year here but do not think you can pull any new teacher pranks on me. I know all of them and anyone pulling them will be sent to Headmistress McGonagall. Now, here you will be expected to work to your potential. That means you should have your homework every day. if you miss more then one assignment a week you will receive two detentions, one where you will make up the work and the other where you do some sort of punishment. Also it is important that you listen to all instructions because I do not want to have to send one of you to the Hospital Wing due to an idiotic mistake."

                After that she took attendance and told us to start reading chapter one in our textbooks. Everyone listened to her; I think we were kind of scared. When the bell rang Mike and I went up to her desk pulling a reluctant Adalie with us.

                "Can I help you?" Lia asked when we got up to her.

                "Why didn't you tell us you were a teacher?" Mike asked.

                "One you never asked, two I thought it may be obvious since I sit at the teachers table during meals."

                "We don't really pay attention much during meals."

                "I know. Has Peeves been giving you any more trouble?"

                "No."

                "Good, remember to tell me if he does. You should get along to your next class; Ms. Jenkins looks about ready to bolt."

                Adalie blushed but that did nothing to stop her tapping foot and crossed arms. We said bye and left the room. Adalie went down to the dungeons for Potions and Mike and I went outside for Herbology. The rest of the students were waiting outside the greenhouse. The bell rang and we were checking our watches.

                "Sorry about that!" a familiar voice said as the door opened five minutes later. "I had an unexpected visitor and got sidetracked."

                "Hey professor!" I shouted and jumped up.

                "Teddy! Hi! Everyone go on in while I have a short chat."  
               

                Everyone filed in and I got some stares. Mike stayed with me though.

                "How've you been?" Neville asked.

                "Good. It's great here. Oh, this is my new friend Mike!"

                "Hi Mike, I'm Professor Longbottom but you can call me Neville. Teddy, guess who's inside probably confusing the whole class."

                "Luna?!"

                "Yep."

                I didn't say anything else just ran inside.

                "And that's how you recognize a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Hello Teddy!" Luna turned to me. She hadn't changed at all since she was in Hogwarts. Her blonde hair was worn in pigtails and she wore lilac dress over bell bottom jeans. She also wore her radish earrings and Butter beer cap necklace.

                "Luna!" I attacked her in a hug.

                "Your friends lack the knowledge of all the fascinating creatures."

                "I'll fill them in don't worry. What're you doing here; I thought you were heading out to America for a week or two."

                "I wanted to see Neville first, I'm leaving tomorrow. I wish you could come with me. Everyone else has work and the children are too young. It's time like this that I wish I could have a child," she said sadly. A year or two after they were married Luna found out she could never get pregnant. They didn't want to adopt though because it wouldn't feel as right to them. All of us kids were the closest things she has to her own children.

                "I'll go with you in the summer if Harry and Ginny let me. I'm sure they will, it'll be the best summer ever!"

                Her eyes lit up instantly.

                "Oh! That would be wonderful! I'll talk to them later when I pick up my things. I'm going to stay for dinner tonight so make sure to say good bye. I think I'll go say hello to my old teachers now. Goodbye." She kissed my cheek, said bye to Neville, and left.

                "And that, my students, was my lovely wife Luna." Neville said. He and Luna were so in love. "Now back to the lesson. In Herbology you will be learning how to care for magical plants properly, their properties, etc. Make sure to be careful around them, we don't want any accidents. If there are any immediately alert me. Yes?" he asked a girl wearing Slytherin robes.

                "Why must we take this class?" she asked. She had a pug nose and annoying, nasally voice.

                "Are you Patricia Kansly?"

                "Yes."

                "Are you by any chance related to Pansy Parkinson?"

                "She's my mum. What does that have to do with my question?"

                "I just knew her at school. You must take this class so that if you're ever in a situation with a magical plant you will know what to do. Any other questions?"

                "What was it like to fight in the war and kill the snake?" Nick, one of the boys in our dorm, asked.

                Neville turned slightly pink as more kids were now asking him.

                "Um…well that not's related to the subject." He floundered around for what to say next.

                "Oi! Ask him that on his own time, he's trying to teach here!" I said loudly. Everyone turned to stare at me while Neville shot me a thankful look.

                "Are there any questions on _Herbology?" _he asked.

                No one said anything so he started on the safety rules and what we would need for the class. When the bell rang he told us to write a foot long paper on one magical plant of our choice to be handed in next class. Next was lunch and after that we continued on with our classes. We had double History of Magic with Ravenclaws. It was the most boring class ever!

                The teacher, Mr. Binns, started right into the lesson after attendance. I was lost as soon as he started speaking. Mike was snoring quietly next to me and on my other side Adalie was trying to concentrate and take notes but even she was struggling. Finally after **two hours **the savior bell rang and everyone bolted. We were given two chapters to read then we had to write an outline.

                At dinner Mike and I sat close to the teachers table and Luna and Neville came down to sit with us.

                "If you don't mind me asking um…what _was_ it like to fight in the war?" Mike asked, stumbling over his words.

                "It was hard, not a bunch of roses that books make it out to be. There were so many deaths," Neville said sadly. We all still hurt for the deaths.

                "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."  
               

                "It's alright; it's good to learn about past events. What else do you want to know?"

                "Is it true you chopped off Voldemort's snake's head?"

                "Yes he did! With the sword of Gryffindor!" Luna said happily.

                Mike whistled lowly. He was now looking at Neville with more respect then before.

                "That must've been terrifying."

                "It wasn't a day at a picnic, I can tell you that."

                "But in the end we won and that's all that matters," Luna said. She looked down at her watch. "Darn, I have to leave. The train's going to leave Hogsmead soon."

                "I wish you could stay longer," Neville said.

                "So do I. I'll visit as soon as I can, promise."

                "Bye Luna, it was great seeing you again! I'll write every week!" I said, giving her a hug.

                "Take care Teddy."

                "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Longbottom," Mike said quietly.

                "You can call me Luna if you like and it was nice meeting you too. I'm glad Teddy's made such great friends here!" she then hugged Mike and left him in a confused daze.

                "I'll walk you out," Neville said, holding out his arm.

                Luna took it and they walked out of the Great Hall, getting a lot of stares.

                "I just met two of the fighters of the war," Mike said.

                "Yes you did. Adalie's going to hate you, you know that right?"

                "What'd I do?"

                "Met Luna."

                "Damn! She is going to kill me."

                "I'm sure there'll be a next time."  
               

                "I hope so or I am going to be six feet under."

                "Good luck with that," I laughed.

                "Thanks for your support. It means so much to me," he said sarcastically before taking a bite of his pie.


End file.
